


Not Dating

by likelyvalentine (nokkakona)



Series: Not Dating [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I Can’t Stop Watching Psych In 2019 Help Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkakona/pseuds/likelyvalentine
Summary: Lassiter is adamant about one thing: they’re not dating.Short and sweet, more of a reflection piece from Lassie’s POV.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Not Dating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Not Dating

They’re  _ not  _ dating. 

Spencer’s legs are up on his coffee table again when he thinks it, and Lassiter barely even stops to grumble about it. “Spencer, get your damn feet off my coffee table.” 

Spencer ignores him- he always does. “Did you eat all the kung fu chicken?” he asks instead. 

“It’s Kung Pao chicken, no, you haven’t heard it both ways, and  _ no _ , there’s still some-” His irritable tone falters, and he sighs. “There’s still some on the counter.” 

“Sweet.” 

Spencer stands, finally giving his poor coffee table a break, and heads for the kitchen. Lassiter glues his eyes to the television set in front of him, refusing to allow his gaze to wander. 

_ “Who are you? Who are you… really?”  _

_ “Well, it doesn’t really matter, does it?”  _

Clint Eastwood rides off into the mountains on his dapple grey mare, leaving the willowy Sarah Wheeler in his wake. “Spencer, you’re missing the best part,” Lassiter calls into the kitchen. 

“There’s a best part of  _ Pale Rider?”  _

Spencer sits back down beside him, a whole cushion closer than he had been before, and throws his feet back up on the coffee table. Grumbling, Lassiter snatches the throw pillow next to him and stuffs it into the space between them. 

“Thanks,” Spencer says, taking it and settling it into his lap. 

“Shut up, Spencer.”

“Keep saying my name like that and maybe I will.” 

Spencer winks as he says it. Lassiter swallows and pretends like his throat didn’t just go dry. 

...............

Spencer stays the night again. Not that he asks or anything- like everything else he does, he just  _ does  _ it, no asking permission, no considering the personal space of others. 

The first time Spencer had tried to stay the night, Lassiter had made good on his threat to toss him into the street. 

Of course, he’d returned from his shower to find an open window and Spencer wearing  _ his  _ bathrobe, lying in  _ his  _ bed, cuddling  _ his  _ pillow.  _ Do you get ESPN on this thing?  _ he’d asked, flipping from channel to channel on the police radio Lassiter kept on the bedside table. 

For a while, Lassiter got really well-acquainted with the couch. But at some point, he got sick of relegating himself to the living room like a noisy dog, and he made up his mind to  _ force  _ Spencer out of his bed and somewhere,  _ anywhere  _ else. 

Instead, he ended up spending the night as Spencer’s own personal body pillow. And the night after that. And the next night. 

The man was apparently incapable of sleeping without clinging to something like his life depended on it. 

Lassiter pretends like he minds, like it’s a chore to fall asleep in someone’s arms again. He’ll complain about it someday, when Spencer asks. 

But again, Spencer never asks. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else notice that whenever there’s a chair to be sat in, a pillow magically materializes for james roday to absorb into his person?


End file.
